A Demons Playlist
by AngstRidenVampireKitten
Summary: I was requested to do another of these lil drabble things so here another Neuro/Yako Centric Song meme


**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (Neuro x Yako )**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**ten of these, then post them.**

I am Surprised to say that people actually liked my poor excuse for a MTNN song meme thing

(I personally thought I made them a little to Out of chari)

So at there request I'm making a second hopefully….I won't get as many angst songs this time around X3 so enjoy

P.s. I don't own diddly squat…not even this damn computer

__________________________________________________________________________________

**1. David Bowie-Underground**

He watched her leave him, running from him because of her own weakness.

Though he wouldn't admit it, he couldn't really blame her for leaving.

She had been coddled by both the worm with the cardboard house and the detective. Life was a hard course, and she had to learn that or she couldn't evolve.

He never thought she would give in so easily, he was strangely disappointed. Gritting his teeth he walked back to his chair to think.

He had thought, secretly hoped, that she would have lasted a little longer. She had always amused him with her quirks and queer little shifts known as emotion.

To think it was that detectives death that broke her, and not his constant "flirting."

"hn all my hard work down the drain," Neuro muttered as he stared out the window.

It was sadly the time, to search for a new detective.

**_________________**

**2. Finger Eleven- Slow Chemical**

Watching her interact with all the culprits and victims of these little cases, amused him. She was so unlike any human he had ever encountered.

Always smiling, Always optimistic, Always a lantern to lost causes and broken dreams. He smirked at the thought, she was a puzzle he took his deepest pleasure in solving, slowly ever so slowly he tried to unravel what made her, her.

Just when he believes he's got something she would never cease to surprise him with a shift of emotion or that little

twinkle in her eye.

He was also surprised by how much she not only effected those around her, but himself as well.

He started to yearn for that carefree smile aimed at him and when it did, his insides would do the most peculiar thing. They would tingle, it wasn't unpleasant but it just was there a soft, tingle.

When she wasn't near him he felt rather bored and he would find some way to amuse himself. Yet if it wasn't torturing and dragging his little slave around, it wasn't very amusing.

But what he found most queer is how he felt when she ignored him or gave her utmost attention to the Detective, Slave number 2 or that Computer Brat.

His gut tightened and he was rather irritated for no reason what so ever. Whatever the feeling was he didn't like it and was found it quickly disappeared as soon as he had her alone.

He would see to it that she stayed in her place, by his side , if only to make sure he wouldn't have those awkward feelings again.

**______________________________________**

**3. Ayaka Komatsu-C'est La Vie**

The slight tang of a mystery had led our Detective and her "Assistant" to a Valentine's day outdoor concert.

The case had been easily solved and they were left to "enjoy" the festivities.

To say Neuro wasn't impressed would be an understatement, and to say Yako wasn't overjoyed to be at the little presentation would be an overstatement.

"Oh look Neuro, A food cart and it's serving onigiri, Oh please may I get something to eat." Yako pleaded.

Neuro stared forward at the stage seeming to not have heard the piggish girl. "Neuro did you . Ow owowowowoOW!" whatever she was about to say was quickly halted by the firm and unrelenting grip of Neuro's hand on her head.

" I had heard you worm, you may go get your food as soon as you answer this for me" Neuro quipped as he brought Yako's face close to his.

"Owwwww what is it?" she moaned in pain.

"Why do you humans seem to take this thing as "love" so …overboard" He asked while gripping her head a little tighter.

Yako groaned at the force and tried as best as she could to answer between the pain. "Love is an emotion many hold dear just for the purpose of feeling warm and fuzzy. Can you please Let Go."

Neuro dropped her "warm and fuzzy" he inquired, "Yes warm and fuzzy, now may I get my onigiri." she pleaded.

He waved at her in dismissal and began to ponder, "warm and fuzzy" he would have to think more on this Warm and Fuzzy later.

For now he would see how he could make his Slave squirm.

_______________________________

**4. Pokemon-Fly with Me**

She had seen Neuro in his demon form many times, but never full force as he was now. Right not she had a human sized Technicolor bird on her bed.

That battle with Sicks had been long and tiring, in end leaving many wounded ,some dead and other with mental trauma.

Thus bringing Neuro in need of rest, as a giant bird. Yako still couldn't get over it really, but as she bandaged his damaged wing she had to admit, he looked amazing.

The colors of his feather were beautiful and he looked rather majestic, that is for a giant demon bird.

He also seemed to act unlike himself in this form, whether it be from exhaustion for the battle or just plain animal instinct, he crooned to her.

He stared at her like any bird does turning his head to keep an eye on her every movement, and when she stroked the bandages to smooth them over his wing he closed his eyes contently and crooned softly.

When she was done she kneeled beside the demon perched on her bed, watching him in curiosity. "Neuro?" she whispered, He turned his head to look at her, tilting his head in question.

She hesitantly brought her hand up, and it seemed Neuro sensed it, for he tilted his head down and nuzzled her. The force of it almost made her fall and she giggled as she brought her hands up and caressed his feathered face.

He crooned in bliss and let her continue, he would never admit it, but he liked little moments like this.

_______________________________

**5. Eve 6-Think Twice Before You Touch My Girl**

It had been three long years since he had last seen the insect. He wondered if she changed, if she's grown fat from her piggish ways and if she changed careers since he's been gone.

What Neuro didn't seem to think of is if she had a significant other or not. Sure maybe the thought had passed his mind maybe one awhile. Yet he never really took it into consideration , that is until he got to her window.

He peered inside to make sure she was still the current resident, it would be a pain if moved. What he saw was yes she was still a current resident, but what floored him was that she was undressing in front of another male.

Neuro growled in annoyance , his slave was practically naked in front of that Computer Junkie.

His hands tightened as he saw the Brat reach out to touch HIS Slave, he wouldn't allow this.

He slammed the window up so hard it almost shattered, the sound had both occupants of the room turn swiftly in shock.

"Hello Slave" He growled out between clenched teeth. Yako pitifully tried to cover herself "Neuro!" she then looked between him and the brat.

"This isn't what it looks like Neuro." she gasped out as he drew near.

"Really it looked to me like you were undressing before the child, what is it supposed to look like?" he muttered in his sickly sweet tone.

Yako blushed a million colors of red that it was a surprise she didn't explode. "Higuchi-sempai just wanted my advice on something honest."

Neuro stared at her coldly and grabbed Higuchi by his shirt and dragged him out the door. He looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes "I will deal with you later slave, first I need to talk to the boy." and he slammed the door behind him.

Screams were heard before Neuro finally entered the room, alone. 'That will make him think twice before trying to touch what is mine' he thought as he stared at the woman that his slave had become.

"So what exactly did he need to know that required you bare." He questioned as he leaned against the door frame.

Yako glared at him "He wanted to know how to impress a lady friend of his and I was getting dressed because I had just gotten out of the shower when he arrived Neuro! Also what gives you the right to dictate what I doooo…mmmmmn"

Her little rant was cut abruptly by Neuro smashing his lips against her in a hard and hungry embrace.

One thing he found that had changed was this 'her breasts grew' he would have to experiment with his new discovery later.

(funny thing is my I-pod died right after this song and I wasn't paying attention so lol…it long)

**___________________________________**

**6. Evanescence-Haunted**

She laid in her bed staring at the ceiling, how long had been since she first saw Neuro up there.

How long had it been since he took her under his wing , no pun intended, and made her see the world in a different light.

How long had been that she began to miss his torture, his peculiar antics, and the way he made her body shiver in a queer sense of pleasure every time he uttered the word "Itadakimasu."

She didn't understand why she kept up the detective ruse even after him being gone for so long. What made her keep that little office alive, what made her polish 'Troy' every morning as though to please a phantom.

Sure she kept up with her life and visited Aya when she could, but still even though she knew she would never be alone she felt so, hallow without him.

Then again sometimes she was so sure she saw a little eyeball following her around, watching her. She didn't know if it was really there or imagining things but whenever she thought she caught a glimpse of the little creature she felt warm inside. She didn't know why but she just did.

Sometimes she would even purposely search for the lil creature, but to no avail.

Sometime in the middle of the night she would wake up slightly to the soft rhythm of a heart beat. It was soothing and she would drift back to sleep swearing when she looked up it was into Glowing green eyes and a demonic grin that she found herself madly in love with.

--

He watched her dose back into the dream world as his tool slept soundly on his shoulder. He ran his long fingers through her ever growing hair and smirked. He would always be there, whether she like it or not.

**7. Repo! The Genetic Opera- Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much**

Because they had solved another case so efficiently the customer gave them both to a production he had created.

So there they were sitting and watching this Unique Opera. Of course Neuro had already had the ending figured out no even 5 minutes into the production.

Yet when he went to comment on this to his slave, He paused seeing how enraptured she was by the production. She'd been good to him, so he'd let her enjoy the production, for now.

As the Opera proceeded he kept his gaze completely on her, watching the changes of emotion on her face.

The end was drawing near and she was holding back her tears he could tell, to be honest it was rather disgusting her weakness. He looked back at the stage in time to see the father dieing I his daughters arms.

'Pathetic' he thought as they started their duet, but as the song progressed a sob was wrenched from his partner.

He looked down at her, and was surprised by the amount of pain, he looked back at the stage and finally understood why. She never got to say goodbye to her father , did she.

Sighing in annoyance her wrapped an arm around her and allowed her the honor of his chest to cry on.

He had to admit this "comfort" thing wasn't so bad, it made her dependent on him, and having power over his slave was never a bad thing.

He looked down at her and smiled, he should do this more often.

**8. Three Days Grace-Never Too Late**

He had Expected many things from this mortal realm, but what he came to he wasn't sure if he should or shouldn't be disappointed.

This place , The Above World, was very strange, quickly he changed into a form that resembled these odd creatures and began his search for a lovely mystery he was rather famished.

He sniffed lightly detecting many a mystery but none good enough, until he came upon a cemetery. A funeral was in precession and it reeked of a filling mystery. But first he needed a pawn, yes a pawn so he could feed himself full but be completely free of suspicion.

The mourners walked past him as if he were but a shadow, and as he searched the crowd he was disappointed at the lack of worthy slaves. He passed them not interested in their petty sorrow that is until he smelt the mystery again. So sweet so delicate and looked around for the source and their she was. The perfect morsel, a child worthy of his rule over her pathetic life and a mystery to fill him nicely.

He watched from the shadows as the mourners gave her their condolences, telling her it would be alright, so the funeral was for one of her dear ones. Hn he would find out the specifics later.

He watched as she went home, he watched as she packed her loved one belongings, as she prayed at the little alter he watched , as she cried for hours he watched.

He didn't understand this sorrow of hers, people die life goes on. It wasn't until it she looked completely broken, that those life altering words fell from her lips "Please, End my life." that he decided to let his presence be known.

"Hn don't you want your fathers murder solved first?"

**9. Beatfreakz-Somebody's Watching Me**

The poured down caressing her body in it soothing and warm embrace.

As she washed her self of the blood and grime of the last case she recollected on the days events.

The case had seemed harmless at first until the culprit decided to go berserker on everyone.

She sighed 'and how many times has that NOT happened.'

The shower rinsed the suds from her body as well as the filth of the day, she felt relaxed that she was finally alone until she got a cold chill up her spine.

She looked around, she thought she felt someone staring at her. She shook it off a Neuro paranoia.

That is until she felt what she thought was a spider on her shoulder.

She glanced down and cried out in horror, It was Evil Friday.

" NNEEEEEEEUUUURROOOOOOO!"

And all the way back at the office the demon grinned.

**10. Breaking Benjamin-Dance with the Devil**

Yako coughed up blood as she laid on the ground choking on her own blood.

What a cruel twist of fate, she had survived so much, Psychopaths, Shape Shifting mass murderers, Torture, and a few Trysts with a Demon.

All this she survived, but to have her life taken from her because of a mere mugging was a bitter irony.

She wondered as she laid dying on the cold concrete how Neuro would take this.

She scoffed which only put her through another hacking fit. 'Knowing him' she mused to herself 'he'll call me pathetic and weak, and be of looking for a replacement.' She turned her head watching as Akane waved wildly trying to get the damn cell phone open. She smiled at her weird little friends efforts "Calm down Akane-chan." In reply the braid wrapped herself around Yako's wrist like a mini hug.

She would miss Akane-chan and even Godai, but she would miss Neuro the most. She wished she could see him again , ah but it was to late she was already feeling cold.

She closed her eyes and waited for the darkness to succumb her. She heard the distant sound of flapping, like wings, was it an angel.

"Oi Slave what is the meaning of this?"

She opened her eyes and found her demon standing over her, the perfect picture of demonic regality. She tried to smile put she was to weak to even blink.

"I asked you a question slave." he hissed

She stared at him, she always thought him handsome, she loved his eyes the most,. He wasn't smiling his sadistic grin right now, why did he seem so angry, oh well she got to see him before she died that was good enough for her.

"Yako get up" he nudged her with his foot

He said more or more liked yelled more but she couldn't here him anymore, it was so cold.

She closed her eyes drifting into the dark abyss of death, she welcomed it.

----

That idiot, that fool.

He shook her

" Wake up, Obey Your master…do you ear me…Worm,. Slave,."

He felt so much pain, why wouldn't she obey him.

He held her close pressing his face against her neck.

She was cold, he didn't like that. He took of his coat and wrapped her in it and rushed her to the hospital.

She would not die, he would not Allow it, He was the Great Demon Nougami Neuro, the king of the puzzle Eaters.

So why wouldn't she listen to him and Open her Damn eyes.

The doctors where useless, they "tried" everything, Then Why wasn't she Awake smiling at him in that annoying way of hers.

He placed his face in his hands, "Yako , wake up I demand you wake up. Please wake up"

But she wouldn't follow orders, and she laid before him, motionless.

He couldn't bring himself to it she wasn't, she wouldn't dare.

"There is nothing we can do doctor, she's gone."

'NO…no.' he hated this place ,Hated the doctors for being fools, hated Her for being so weak, hated the bastard that had dared hurt his own, but he hated one thing above all.

He hated his own weakness in allowing her to slip through his fingers.

He hated, and nothing more.

-----

That's all folks

And remember

"Silly rabbit Trix are for.." *BANG*

…f***in kids need to learn how to share


End file.
